


The Road Back is As HARD As It Is LONG

by Patty_Parker60



Series: MAKE IT REAL [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Some of these Chapters are between 100-250 words long. Our goalis to submit inter-linking fics, as well as those which can stand alone.We'll try to respond to reader's requests for specific pairings





	1. The Rosie and Pippy Show!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Lily_Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Mercy/gifts), [CalicoJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/gifts), [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [MarkBarnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkBarnett/gifts), [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [opalheart12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/gifts), [RS73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS73/gifts), [irishlullaby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/gifts), [SoftlyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyGrey/gifts), [sugarpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpie/gifts), [Ahigheroctave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/gifts), [melissa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/gifts), [AGDoren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/gifts), [froma2zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froma2zee/gifts).

> ROSEWOOD: Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr  
Tara Milly Isikoff/Pippy Rosewood  
Donna Rosewood/Beaumont Rosewood Sr
> 
> CHICAGO FIRE: Marti Paul/Matt Casey  
Renee Royce/Kelly Severide  
Gabriela Dawson/Peter Mills  
Gabriela Dawson/Matt Casey (divorced)
> 
> SLEEPY HOLLOW: Abbie Mills/Daniel Reynolds (former)  
Sophie Foster/Daniel Reynolds  
Sophie Foster/Luke Morales  
Pandora/Daniel Reynolds  
Katrina Crane/Icabod Crane

Rosie dials his Sister's mobile number, patiently waiting as it rings at least  
8 times before she answers. "WhattauwantBro?"

"It's Wednesday night-traditionally set aside for _Whaaaat?..._The  
Rosie and Pippy Show!!

"I don't feel it, Bro. ..Since TMI and I ended things, all I do is cry, and sit at home,  
stewing in my own misery. Maybe The Rosie and Pippy Show IS what I need."

Beaumont is ecstatic:"SHO YA RIGHT!", he gushes in an exaggerated parody of  
a late night Rand B or Jazz radio station DJ.

Laughing, Pippy signs off, says that she'll be at his house in an hour or so. On the drive over,  
she ruminates about the last conversation she had with Tara...


	2. You Broke The Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This conversation takes place not long after TMI  
comes clean with Pippy about kissing Michie

"You kissed Michie? _MICHIE? _ FUCKING MICHIE?...OK, OK...  
what else?"

"Nothing...nothing else."

"So...A KISS...tongue?"

"Sorry?...Oh, no-he tried but...no."

"I can't believe you, Tara. Just last week we asked my Brother to donate his sperm so that  
we could become pregnant. The week after: Mitchie."

"I'm sorry. I'll say it every day, if I have to."

"You kissed a Man...let him kiss you, it's the same. Any commitment you had, it's gone. Kissing  
Michie kinda proves that."

"I AM committed to you to us, Phillipa. I swear that I am-I just, I got-_CONFUSED_  
...I don't know...

"Clearly you are NOT committed to us. Everyone warned me not to get involved with a fucking BiChik-did I  
listen?-NO, I did not...Karma 1, Pippy 0. Serves me right."

"I'm SORRY! What can I do? There has to be something that I can do?"

"You can LEAVE...give me some space for a few days. Rosie has a suite at the Four Seasons on Biscayne Blvd.  
I'll call and set it up. Rosie will be cool with it-FS bills the business."


	3. You Broke The Faith 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation?

In suite 1550 of East Miami's Four Seasons Hotel, Tara Milly Isakoff un-packs  
one suitcase, and some toiletries, before texting her estranged GF.

TMIalladatime: Hi, Love...I'm here-suite 1550.

pipdaPippi: Good. U OK?

TMIalladatime: Apart from wishing U were here with me.

pipdaPippi: 📞 then

"That's better," Pippy says, answering her phone.

"I love you, Phillipa Renee Rosewood. Even if I've lost you because of one stupid, incredibly  
STUPID mistake, I will forever love you."

"And I you...I don't know why this is so important-maybe it's because...someday...you might get the urge  
to be with a Man again: after an argument, or a 'rough patch', which we're sure to have...after all, you were  
engaged to a man before. I want you SO BAD...I want to be with you, I do. I can't bear to lose you-not like  
that."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Darling. See?" She activates "facetime" on her handset, so that her Lover can see  
the tears of joy streaming down her face. "Maybe-we can get COUNSELLING. We can't just...just lose the best thing  
in either of our lives without fighting with everything in us to find a way forward. PLEASE, Baby. I wanna come home."

'Tomorrow. Come home tomorrow."

"Yay for ME! See you at the office?"

"Of course. Good night..I love you."

"I love you more...Bye."


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippy and Tara: back 2gether

In suite 1550 of East Miami's Four Seasons Hotel (1010pm the next night)

pipdaPippi: I'm outside your door

Rushing to answer, Tara grabs her soon-to-be wife in a loving embrace, which Pippy gratefully accepts.

"I knew you'd come after me. I knew it. I just knew."

"That's my job, babe. I have to believe in you. 'Cause you are too important to me...for me to walk away. I can't do it."

"I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..."

A hot, lip-smacking kiss from Pippy stops the flow of words."

"...EVER give you reason to send you away from you again. If you will want to marry me, which I hope that you do..."

"Of course I do."

'YAY!" The Blonde can't control her joy.


End file.
